Pistol
Pistol is a kind of firearms in Counter-Strike Online. It is categorized as the secondary weapon. Overview Pistols usually have small ammunition caliber and low to medium magazine capacity. It is usually being used when the primary weapon run dry. It also suitable when in escape tactics due to their lightweight and high mobility. More over, pistol is used by the shotgun users when facing enemies in long range and sniper rifle users when facing close range enemies. Pistols in game These are the pistols that have been adopted in the game: 'Glock 18' :Main article: Glock 18 Glock 18 or 9×19mm Sidearm is a terrorist spawn pistol which is fed with 20 rounds of 9×19mm Parabellum pistol cartridge and has semi-automatic and three-burst firing modes. 'USP45' :Main article: H&K USP H&K USP45 or K&M .45 Tactical is a counter-terrorist spawn pistol that fires 12 rounds of .45 ACP pistol cartridge and can be attached with a silencer for stealth missions. 'P228' :Main article: SIG Sauer P228 SIG Sauer P228 or 228 Compact is fed with 13 rounds of .357 SIG pistol cartridge. Although it has higher rate of fire than its counterpart, the Desert Eagle, its penetration power is low. 'Desert Eagle' :Main article: IMI Desert Eagle Desert Eagle .50AE or Night Hawk .50C is an Israel-made semi-automatic pistol which fires 7 rounds of .50 Action Express ammunition. It does high damage and has low recoil but it has low rate of fire and inaccurate in long range. 'Five-seveN' :Main article: FN Five-seveN FN Five-seveN or ES Five-seven is a flexible pistol exclusive to the counter-terrorists which is fed with 20 rounds of 5.7×28mm cartridge. It has high rate of fire and good accuracy in long range but it does lower damage than any other pistols and has higher purchase cost. It is one of the less popular pistol in Counter-Strike Online history. 'Beretta 96' :Main article: Beretta 96 Beretta 96 or Dual Elites are Italy-made dual pistols exclusive to the terrorists which are fed 15 rounds each, giving the total of 30 for both pistols. It uses 9×19mm Parabellum pistol ammunition and has high rate of fire but it has poor accuracy in long range and long reload time. This pistol is famous in pistol battles and Zombie modes. 'Colt Anaconda' :Main article: Colt Anaconda Colt Anaconda is an American double-action revolver which fires 7 rounds of .50 Action Express pistol cartridge. It shares almost all properties to the Desert Eagle except its rate of fire is higher and it has lower penetration power. It is purchasable with cash points. 'SVI INFINITY' :Main article: Infinity SVI Infinity is an American semi-automatic pistol which is fed with 8 rounds of .45 ACP pistol cartridge. It is purchasable with cash points. This weapon has three variants called Infinity Red and Infinity Black and those variants can be obtained after completing certain challenges. 'Luger P08' :Main article: Luger P08 Luger P08 is a German World War II semi-automatic pistol that fires 8 rounds of 9×19mm Parabellum pistol cartridge. It is purchasable with cash points and does high damage but bad bullet spread. 'Dual Infinity' :Main article: Dual Infinity Dual Infinity is the second installment of the Infinity series. It can hold up to 30 rounds of .45 ACP pistol cartridge. It has the rapid firing mode by pressing the secondary fire button which increases the rate of fire but decreases the damage and accuracy. Dual Infinity has two variants called Dual Infinity Custom and Dual Infinity Final. Lightning Big Eye :Main article: Lightning Big Eye Lightning Big Eye is a fictional weapon which based with a water pistol. Although it can be fired in 5-round burst only, it has very high rate of fire and accuracy. The weapon is fed with 40 rounds, but in fact, due to its firing mode, it can only be fired 8 times. Musket :Main article: Musket Musket (also known as the Flintlock pistol or Sawn-off Musket) is a firearm which was usually used by armies in Europe in the middle ages. The weapon can be fired once only due to its design. Although it can be load with one round of iron bead each time, it can perform instant-kill like heavy bolt-action sniper rifles. The Musket is only obtainable via Code Box only and is very rare. Skull-1 :Main article: Skull-1 As a family of the Skull series, the Skull-1 is designed for anti-zombie purposes and has very high penetration power as well as knock-back power. The weapon is a break-frame revolver which is fed with 7 rounds of .50 Anti-Zombie bullets, it is very effect against zombies. The gun can be fired in sharpshooting mode or rapid firing mode. Comparisons Which pistol is the best in Pistol round? Glock 18 USP45 P228 Desert Eagle Five-seveN Beretta 96 Anaconda Infinity Luger P08 Which pistol is the best for escaping from a zombie? Glock 18 USP45 P228 Desert Eagle Five-seveN Beretta 96 Anaconda Infinity Luger P08 Dual Infinity External links *Pistol at Wikipedia Category:Weapons